


Not All That Glitters

by Faiktra



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, anyway now presenting: obi wan and the age of realizing things, but i might finish it on my own whomst knows, not mentioned like at all but just know that he is and thats that on that, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: For once, Obi-Wan didn't drink his dumb bitch juice and has a bit of a rude awakening to the state of the Jedi Order





	1. Chapter 1

     Obi-Wan isn’t sure if it’s the exhaustion from not sleeping for 3 days or the adrenaline from fighting for 3 days or what but the Jedi temple looks…lackluster… today. He blinks a bit and rubs at his eyes but the normal glittering light that curls around the temple is absent today and it’s disconcerting. He’s so used to seeing the familiar building aglow within the Force with the many distinct signatures of the Jedi but right now it’s dull and just kind of  _there_. Like any othering structure on Coruscant. A tingle runs down his spine, like a warning from the Force but there’s no danger here, at least none that he can see. He remains still for a few more moments, watching people bustle in and out of the temple entrance, waiting uncomfortably for any danger to appear, but all he can see is Anakin deep in conversation with another Knight he can’t recognize from this distance. What he does recognize is Anakin’s anger, but that’s hardly unusual these days and no matter how annoyed Anakin is with his choices recently, he can’t imagine his former padawan ever being a danger to him.

           Shaking his head and deciding he was just chilled from the wind –lost his cloak again – and not receiving a premonition from the Force, Obi-Wan turns to his left and starts making his way down to street level. He is clearly well overdue for leave. Cody falls into step beside him when he reaches the commander’s position on the sidewalk and they merge into the crowd, slowly navigating their way towards the temple. Another shiver wracks Obi-Wan when the clone glances up from where he was adjusting his blaster on his shoulder and gives him a curious look.

           “Everything alright, sir?”

           Obi-Wan knocks their gauntlets together affectionately and shoots a tired smile in the commander’s direction. “Of course, why wouldn’t it be? We’re finally off that filthy mud planet and lined up for at least a week of leave.” Cody glances towards the temple with something akin to skepticism and Obi-Wan wonders distantly if his commander can see how muted the temple looks today too. “Cody…” But that would be absurd, Cody wasn’t Force sensitive so the temple had never glowed for him. It would look how it always did for the clone. Faded.

             “Sir?” Imposing. “General Kenobi?” Looming and dangerous and ostentatious and unhelpful and harmful and— “Obi-Wan!”

           Cody is gripping his shoulder tightly, looking at him with gold eyes full of concern but Obi-Wan can barely see the man in front of him because there is so much darkness surrounding the Jedi temple that he’s choking on it. When had this happened? How long had this been lurking behind a glamour of light? How long had they been slipping like this? How long had  _he_  been slipping? His knees connect sharply with the ground as a rush of memories bombard his mind from the war. So many injustices. So many failures. So many mistakes he could have easily prevented if he had just taken his head out of his ass and fucking looked at the world around him.

           His commander, his  _slave_  commander, is calling his name, face swimming in front of his apparently blind eyes. He manages to swallow around the bile rising in his throat and reaches a trembling hand up to latch onto the one white-knuckling his arm still. They’re a collapsed obstacle in the middle of the side walk and Obi-Wan has to pull it together because someone is going to recognize them soon which wouldn’t be great for the GAR’s already plummeting popularity. He shoves himself upright with a fire that he thought had seeped from him at the start of the war. “Commander—” He frowns and clears his dry throat before trying again. “Cody…no I’m not alright and I don’t think I – the Jedi – the Republic." Obi-wan shakes his head, trying to remind himself to loosen his grip on Cody. He doesn't want to hurt him, at least anymore than he already has. " I don't think we have been for a while.” Cody looks like he’s seconds away from taking matters into his own hands and dragging Obi-Wan to medical so he plows forward with less tact than usual. “I have a plan and though I know I have done little to earn your deep trust in this but please believe me.” He looks up at the shadows that have nearly encompassed the temple. “Some things are going to be changing.”


	2. Chapter 2

The oppressive darkness surrounding the temple is absolutely suffocating once he notices it. It’s like dark matter, latched onto his chest and invading his senses and pressing, pressing,  _pressing,_ him until he feels like he could burst. Burst into what, Obi-Wan isn’t quite sure but he’s not too keen to find out. He’s not sure which pieces of himself would survive, if any would, should he let himself rupture with the surprising amounts of anger and guilt and grief that have been coiled tightly around his ribs ever since he realized just how deeply the corruption had stretched into the Order. Or maybe not ‘realized’ because distantly he knows that he knew, or should have known, long ago just how rotten they had become. He should have known. Should have seen it. Should have seen how terribly the clones were treated and how horribly the outer rim planets were struggling and how badly people have needed their help,  _his_  help, and how very little they had done, if they had done anything at all.

           Obi-Wan shifts as minutely as he can in his council seat, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe so he can fidget unseen. These meetings feel so pointless now that he can see the shadows lurking in every crevice of the temple and he just wants to scream at all the Masters present that they should be doing more! Why aren’t they doing more, why won’t any one step up and say this (the war the army the order) is kriffed up and that something needs to change? Why is he the only one who sees what they’ve become? They’re heading down a path he isn’t sure they can recover from. 

That they deserve to recover from.

           One of the councilors enters the 20th minute of their rant on the monsters awaiting the Republic should they lose the war and Obi-Wan just barely resists the urge to laugh in their face. Please. He doesn’t have to imagine a future filled with monsters. The room he’s in right now is stuffed to the brim with them.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on the sinking ship that is tumblr @ashayam-faiktra


End file.
